


Eyes On You

by Midotaka16



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Painter Joochan, Photographer Jibeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: As a famous artist Joochan paints a whole lot of beautiful things, but Jibeom will forever be his favorite.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Golden Age Fic Fest





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 028: Prompt: Joochan is a really famous artist and his boyfriend Jibeom is his muse.
> 
> Just a whole lot of fluff, partially inspired by the Mukjjang boys video where they were eating fried chicken.

Joochan put down his paintbrush mid-stroke and sighed loudly. If he spent another minute on this he’d literally put his fist through it in frustration. There are only so many revisions a person could make before they’d go insane, and Joochan had passed that threshold 2 hours ago.

“Not working out the way you want it to?” His boyfriend Jibeom called out from the bedroom where he was changing after work. 

“Nope, I’ve been working on it all day, and it just doesn’t want to cooperate.” He groaned. Joochan looked down at his set up. “And I almost just dipped my paintbrush into my coffee mug instead of the paintbrush cup.”

Jibeom walked over and placed his head on top of Joochan’s, his chin softly digging into Joochan’s scalp and arms wrapping around his shoulders. Joochan let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, relaxing under Jibeom’s weight. “It looks good, what are you talking about?”

“It’s not the way I imagined it,” Joochan grumbled poutily. He squinted at the work, the errors staring out at him glaringly. “The colors don’t look right, and the light doesn’t hit it the way I wanted it to.”

“Do you want to redo it?” Jibeom said steadily, absent-mindedly patting Joochan’s cheek with one hand. “Is this a commissioned work, or is it just for yourself?”

“The museum wanted me to paint something for them, so it’s technically a commission, but they let me have the freedom to do whatever I want, as long as it isn’t vulgar.”

“Then just redo it if you want to, or maybe see how you could re-adapt your vision? You could start on a new canvas and keep this for another project.” Jibeom offered. 

Joochan pondered for a second, knowing Jibeom was right. Jibeom always knew what to say to get him out of a funk. He had always gently guided him out of his frustration, yet never pushed him in any direction, more willing to let Joochan take the lead. “You’re right, I’ll use this for another concept.”

Jibeom pulled himself off of Joochan and poked his head into Joochan’s line of vision. His cheeks were still flushed from the walk home, and his hair was adorably messy from changing into a soft sweater. “I’ll sit with you later while you work. Dinner first though, okay? Let’s clear your mind, I’m sure you just spent the entire day staring at the canvas.”

Joochan nodded, standing up to pull Jibeom into a soft hug, swaying back and forth. “I love you so much,” he whispered. “How was work today?”

Jibeom gave him a peck on the lips and smiled. “It was good, but i’m happy to be home with you.”  
Joochan reached out and smoothened Jibeom’s hair into place, before pulling him close for another kiss. “Even when I’m grumpy?” He asked tentatively. 

“Even when you are grumpy,” Jibeom responded, smiling lovingly at him. “Now how about we do something different tonight, huh? You’ve worked really hard recently, and your last art exhibition sold out, so let’s go out and celebrate.”

Joochan brightened, it had been quite some time since they had been able to go out on a date. “Japanese food!” 

Jibeom laughed at his obvious excitement and nodded. “Whatever you want. Do you want to go to Kabuki, our usual?”

Joochan agreed, already rushing to grab his favorite scarf and wool coat to protect against the winter cold. Before long, the two of them were walking down the street, hand in hand. It was still a few minutes before sundown, but the sun was hidden by the gray clouds. A few street vendors were starting to set up their stalls, the smell of fish cakes and sweet honey hotteok.

“It’s a great day, despite the cold air.” Joochan observed, cheeks already slightly flushed from the brisk weather.

“It’s refreshing,” Jibeom replied. “How long have you been stuck indoors? Did you take a break at noon for lunch like I told you to?”

Joochan just smiled sheepishly and swung their hands a little. There was no way he would admit that he had gotten up at 6 with Jibeom after a moment of inspiration, and then hadn’t stopped working until 3 pm when he had started having a headache from not eating anything. He’d had a few crackers, but Joochan could already imagine Jibeom’s frown at hearing that. “Don’t worry about that, we are outside now, aren’t we?”

All Jibeom could do was shake his head, and one hand reached out to squeeze Joochan’s cheek softly. “Do I always need to be watching out for you?”

Joochan beamed cheekily. “Yep, you are stuck with me.”

The two of them arrived at the restaurant, and a waiter sat them at a table by the window and left them with the menu. 

“What are you getting this time? The same as usual?” Jibeom questioned.

“Hmmm this time I want the chicken karaage! And okonomiyaki, and cold soba noodles!”

“Okay, I’ll just order a plate of sashimi, and we can share the okonomiyaki.”

They called the waiter over and ordered, then sipped their green tea peacefully while looking out of the window. 

“How was your day?” Joochan asked

Jibeom turned back to Joochan and shrugged slightly. “It was normal, but there were a few new clients today. ” 

“Oh, were they hard to work with?”

“I wouldn’t saw difficult… they just had a particular vision in mind for our shots, so it took a bit longer than usual. They’re kind of like you with your paintings.” Jibeom teased.

“I’m an artist! I have an excuse!” Joochan protested, but without any real hurt.

Jibeom smiled, and reached out his right hand to hold Joochan’s left hand across the table. “Yes, it’s the pickiness that makes you a brilliant painter.”

“Awww you are being cheesy today!” Joochan cooed, but he didn’t hesitate to interlock their fingers. Joochan’s heart fluttered at the feeling of Jibeom’s thumb gently stroking his hand.

The waiter came back with a fresh grill for the okonomiyaki, and set down the chicken karaage towards Joochan, and the yuzu soba noodles at the side. He turned on the fire to get the grill heated. “The sashimi platter and okonomiyaki will be here in a minute.”

Joochan thanked him, and picked up a pair of chopsticks with his right hand to start eating. After taking a bite of the chicken karaage, his eyes widened. The crunch was perfect, and the chicken was juicy and tender.“It’s so good!”

“As your first real meal of the day, of course it’ll taste even better than normal.”

“How did you know?” 

“It’s not that hard to guess,” Jibeom sighed. “How long do you think i’ve known you?

Sulking, Joochan popped another piece into his mouth, and then noticed that Jibeom hadn’t started eating yet. Ah, right, Jibeom is right-handed. 

Joochan released his hand, but picked up another piece and held it up to Jibeom’s mouth, waiting for Jibeom to obediently take a bite. Jibeom chewed thoughtfully and nodded. “Pretty good, we can order this again next time.”

The sashimi platter was placed in front of Jibeom, and the waiter pushed the stack of uncooked okonomiyaki batter onto the grill with a satisfying sizzle. Joochan’s stomach gurgled at the sight and smell of the batter cooking. “Those are the sauces you can put on top,” he pointed out. “And here are some spatulas to use.”

The two of them thanked him, and started to dig in, eating the food. Joochan was always too preoccupied once he started eating, and it wasn’t until he had finished the soba noodles and most of the chicken and okonomiyaki that he realized he hadn’t been keeping up the conversation. “Sorry…” he mumbled, mouth still full with the last pieces of chicken.

Jibeom had already finished eating his portion, and was looking at him caringly. “No worries, I’m always happy to see you eating so well. Just don’t give yourself indigestion, okay?”

Joochan nodded and swallowed his food. His mother had always told him to be grateful that he managed to find someone who found his eating habits cute. “I think I’m done now, should we get the bill?”

“Do you want some dessert? Or we can stop by a cafe to get some drinks first.”

“I ate too much,” he said, embarrassed. “I’m okay, but we can get something if you want?”

Jibeom shook his head, “I ate a lot for lunch today, there was catering at the photoshoot. I actually brought you back a brownie, if you feel like it later.”

The two called for the bill, and they started making their way home, Joochan asking Jibeom about the details of the shoot, trying to figure out whether he knew the models from TV or magazines. When they got back to their apartment, Joochan opened the door and took off his shoes, Jibeom following behind him. 

The canvas was still in the living room, paints and brushes littering the floor. “Oh, let me clean up before we spill anything.” Joochan exclaimed, starting to pick up the palette and paintbrushes to clean in the bathroom. Thankfully the paints themselves had already been capped to prevent drying out. “I’ll continue tomorrow morning.” 

Jibeom behind him was hanging up his coat onto the coat rack by the door. “How can I help? We can watch a movie afterwards.”

“Can you put my painting in the art closet to dry? You can rest it on top of the previous one, it was from 5 days ago and should be dried.”

Jibeom nodded, and picked up the painting carefully to move to the closet that they had specifically cleared out for Joochan’s works. It was pretty spacious and it had to be, given how many works Joochan was doing simultaneous. Joochan was on high demand since his first exhibit went viral for his bold, unique style, and use of multiple mediums. He had stored old paintings that were not for sale as well, mostly works of sentimental value from his time at school, or things he had made inspired by his friends. There were multiple shelves: the right side organized by artworks of different mediums, the highest being watercolor works, and the lowest being oil paintings. On the left side the shelves were filled with different paints, pencils, pastels, and other supplies. 

Joochan was in the middle of washing the blue paint out of a paintbrush before he realized he had left one of his boxes unlatched, and he did not want Jibeom to look inside. He scrambled out of the restroom, his painting supplies left scattered haphazardly on the sink. “Jibeom, just set it in the front!” 

Too late, Jibeom was already standing over a stack of canvases placed in a box in the back, gently pulling out each one, his eyes full of wonder. The art closet was big, and Jibeom had turned on the light, its glow sufficient enough for him to see all the details in the artwork. 

Jibeom had discovered the back shelf full of paintings that Joochan had selfishly kept for himself. He was holding one of many pictures Joochan had painted of him. In it Jibeom was clearly depicted, his face at an angle as he sipped a cup of coffee. “Is this one from—- our first date?” 

“How did you know?”

“I remember picking out this outfit,” Jibeom laughed brightly, his eyes full of adoration looking at the painting. “I was so nervous, and kept second-guessing my choices. I can’t believe you painted the jeans so perfectly.”

Joochan walked over, still mildly embarrassed, but pleased by Jibeom’s reaction. He looked over at the work. “I remember exploding on the inside because you were too attractive for me to look at. Whenever you looked at me, I got so red you asked me if I had a fever.”

Jibeom grinned and flipped to the next one, a charcoal sketch of Jibeom on the day that he had confessed, after their long years of friendship. It was obviously hastily sketched, and then modified to include more details. Jibeom was staring straight up out of it, his eyes piercing as he held up a single flower. Joochan had captured Jibeom’s determined expression, yet slight nervousness.

“That one I made after you asked me out for the first time after class.” Joochan pointed out. It was one of his favorite works, even though it was rather simple. “I went home full of excitement and adrenaline, and couldn’t tell anyone because no one was home yet, so I poured it out on paper.”

Jibeom stroked the page gently, careful not to smear the charcoal. “It’s beautiful. I can’t believe I confessed with a single rose though, I don’t even know this person.”

Joochan smiled and leaned his head on Jibeom’s shoulder. “I thought it was romantic.”

“Hmmm, this one is from our anniversary right? I remember taking you to Lotte World.”

It was a painting of a nighttime scene, a huge ferris wheel painted in the background with colorful lights. Jibeom was standing in front of it, looking upwards at the ride.

“Yep, it was a really cold night, and I remember us eating some hot fishcakes and chicken skewers in between rides. And you bought me the fluffy dog hat!”

Jibeom laughed, the vibrations in his shoulders jolting Joochan off of him. “Of course you remember the food.” He teased. He flipped through the rest of the works, stopping at the last one. It was a colored pencil work, and this time Joochan had bothered to include himself in the picture. The two of them were sitting on the floor of the living room, surrounded by boxes, and eating tteokbokki takeout, the day they had moved in together. 

“I can’t believe it’s been over 2 years since we moved in together. We were so young.”

Joochan poked at the picture, reminiscing on the sheer happiness that he had felt that first night with just the two of them. Although they had been dating for over two years at that point, he had been overjoyed the moment they signed the lease for the place, knowing that they could finally have a place for themselves. “We aren’t _that_ much older, or wiser. But back then we had to buy takeout because we literally didn’t have any cooking skills. Now I’d say I’m a pretty decent chef.”

Jibeom put the paintings down and pulled Joochan closer to kiss him softly. “Why were you hiding these? They’re beautiful and bring back so many memories.”

Joochan looked down. “It’s embarrassing and personal. Isn’t it creepy I have so many paintings of you? And I guess I always thought I’d show you someday...” _When we get married,_ he thought to himself. He wasn’t upset at all at Jibeom seeing them, but he had always been saving up for something bigger. After knowing and being with Jibeom for over ten years now, he was confident that he’d like to spend the rest of his life with him.

Jibeom lifted Joochan’s chin, staring him in the eyes. “You are my boyfriend, I’d be offended if you didn’t think about me 24/7.” He joked. 

His words succeeded in making Joochan smile. “You do the same for me right?”

“Well, i’m not so artistically talented, but I have picture albums of you, you know that. You are my muse as much as I am yours.”

A flush rose on his face at those sweet words, and he smiled to himself, knowing that he had no regrets being with Jibeom, the one person who knew him better than he knew himself. The last 10 years had been worthy of capturing because he had the love of his life with him.

He tugged Jibeom gently towards the door. “Come here muse, you promised me a movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the cute prompt, I really enjoyed writing this.


End file.
